Les morts de la famille Black
by Fio Gonzlez
Summary: Pequeño homenaje a la familia Black y sus muertos. Drabbles pertenecientes al reto #40 'Día de los muertos' del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.
1. #1 Regulus Black.

**_Este fic participa en el Reto #40: "Día de los Muertos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._**

**_155w_**

* * *

**_#1 Regulus Black. _**

Recuerda, siempre lo hace, es como una maldición.

Desde que sucedió, su mente repite todo en bucle, es lo único claro que tiene de antes, _de antes._

Es arrastrado. Lo arrastran al lago y el agua le entra en los pulmones, los muertos lo arañan. Él está muriendo lentamente, sin saber nada de la vida y tratando inútilmente de expiar todos sus pecados.

La vida lo deja, se aleja de él de tal manera que puede sentirla escaparse, los cadáveres a su alrededor se dejan de mover poco a poco junto a él y la certeza de que algo terrible va a sucederle no lo deja.

Lo siguiente que sabe es que ha dejado de respirar. Que tiene agua en los pulmones, que está rodeado de muertos y la mente (no sabe cómo, aún se siente, aún puede sentirse, aunque ya no respire) se le nubla.

Está atrapado. Es un monstruo. Un Inferius.

Está muerto.

* * *

**_NA: _**_Aclaro, aca Regulus YA esta muerto y por alguna extraña razon (Voldy y su maldad) a quedado como un Inferius medio conciente o algo asi. No se, dejeneme ser feliz y escribir del pobre chico muerto, por favor. xD_


	2. #2 Bellatrix Lestrange Black.

_Este fic participa en el Reto #40: "Día de los Muertos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

_155w._

* * *

**_#2 Bellatrix Lestrange Black. _**

Cuando la maldición le da, siente como la mente se le separa del cuerpo. Logra sentir el frío de la muerte consumiendola, pero ella se opone.

Trata de resistirse unos minutos y ver a su señor ganar. El fantasma que es ahora se ancla al mundo de los vivos con todas las fuerzas, tratando de ver su tan ansiada victoria.

Se estaba aferrando al mundo terrenal como una cucaracha.

El frío, antes sólo molesto, ahora ha comenzado a ascender por todo su cuerpo, pero ella lo tolera.

Ve a su señor, al Lord, lamentar su pérdida y algo cálido le nace en el pecho, pero luego escucha, medio nebulosa, a Potter y todas sus mentiras y el sentimiento se va.

Y luego mira, ya casi desvanecida y sin fuerzas, como Harry Potter derrota a Lord Voldemort.

Y algo en ella se rompe, y la fuerza de antes se va y es arrastrada.

Arrastrada al infierno.

* * *

**_NA: _**_Creo que esto me gusta, y no tengo nada mas que decir aparte de: esto es canon en mi mente, lol._

_Que Bellatrix era así, ella se resiste solo por Voldy y la causa._


	3. #3 Sirius Black.

_Este fic participa en el Reto #40: "Día de los Muertos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

_155w._

* * *

**_#3 Sirius Black._**

Está en un lugar grande y vacío, sólo, no hay nada a su alrededor y eso lo inquieta en demasiado.

Es entonces cuando es succionado.

Es una sensación parecida a la aparición, donde siente que lo embuten en un tubo pequeño, minúsculo, y lo hacen viajar por cientos de lugares, viaja y viaja, hasta que el tiempo parece una simple palabra y no un concepto.

Siente que se asfixia. Que está muriendo de nuevo.

Cuando todo se detiene tarda tres segundos en darse cuenta de ha dejado la sala grande y vacía para ahora encontrarse en un campo, lleno de verde y cielo azul.

El viento suena, fuerte, y logra escuchar unas risas. Risas que hace tanto pensó pérdidas, las de Lily y James. La de Marlene.

La risa de Marlene. La risa del colegio, la de antes de la guerra.

Una pequeña parte de él agradece el haber caído al velo, sólo una pequeña.


	4. #4 Walburga Black.

Este fic participa en el Reto #40: "Día de los Muertos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años

155w.

* * *

**_#4 Walburga Black_**

No muere de vieja, como muchos creen; no, muere de soledad.

La Walburga del retrato nunca llegó a estar consumida por el sentimiento pues fue hecha poco antes de que este se instalará en ella, pero sin duda alguna se puede hacer una idea de lo mal que lo debió haber pasado cuando, una tarde cualquiera, Regulus se va y no vuelve nunca. Cuando todos se van y ella queda sola en aquella maldita pared.

Primero es Sirius, luego Regulus y por último Orión, y sólo queda ella.

Ella y la soledad.

Y se consume. Se hace un retrato.

La Walburga del retrato grita mucho para no sentirse sola. Patalea, ordena a Kreacher alguna cosa y, cuando siente que va a volverse completamente loca, sale a dar un paseo por otros cuatros.

A veces, cuando la soledad la consume y mira a toda esa gente en lo que fue el hogar de su familia, tiene la esperanza de ya no estar sola.


End file.
